Shadows of the Past
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: Riki's past catches up to him one cold, birthday night *Re-post for all who knew and loved this before* Mpreg, yaoi, adult situations, humor...just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai no Kusabi, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: I apologize to all who loved this story before. I am giving this back to you as an early, early Christmas present. Thank you.

Shadows of the Past

Ch. 1

Tanagura. A cold winter's evening in the capital city of planet Amoi. In a window at the top of the tallest tower in the heart of the city, a small light flickered unnoticed by the people far below as they made their way home or to business through the snow.

The light was a roaring fire that filled the room with a cheerful glow. Across the room was a huge bed occupied by two thrashing, moaning figures.

"Aaah, aaah, aaah! So good! Almost there!" screamed Riki the Dark, former leader of Bison, as he rode the cock of his lover and Blondie master. Jupiter's favorite Son and idol of Amoi. Iason Mink. Iason bucked hard and gripped his favorite and much loved pet's petite hips as they both came together and Riki collapsed onto Iason's chest and into his waiting arms.

"Oh, Riki." Iason said with pride and love while brushing his love's bangs back from his sweaty forehead. He kissed him and cradled him gently. "Happy birthday, baby. I hope you have fun at your party tonight. I've invited all your friends and mine." Riki kissed back and lay his head on the expansive chest.

"Miru and Jiin won't be there will they?" he asked . Miru and Jiin were twin brother and sister A-class pets that Jupiter had sent last month for Iason to display at parties since Iason didn't like Riki's perfect, small yet fit, body shown to anyone but himself.

The two pets were selfish and snobbish to Riki. It was hate at first site between the three so they were kept seperated. Miru and Jiin occupied Riki's old room while Riki slept with Iason.

The great Blondie chuckled causing a Riki to experience a rumbling vibration as he lay secure on Iason's hard chest. "No, love. I have sent them to Apathia for a few days so they shall not join us this evening." Iason replied with a kiss. Riki snuggled deeper into Iason's arms wanting badly to sleep a bit. Iason, however sat up then rose from the bed.

"Love, we can sleep later. It is almost time for our guests to arrive so get dressed." Riki was placed on his feet. The mongrel sighed and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. He walked out and dressed as Iason took his turn bathing. Riki selected a pair of tight, black jeans and a white sweater that beautifully contrasted his dark skin.

After dressing, Riki shook his hair out and ran his fingers through it creating a sexy, messy style. Iason walked out minutes later and nodded in approval at his pet. He himself picked a navy blue body suit, a white tunic, gloves, and boots.

Iason set his brush down after running it through his long flowing locks of gold. "Now, my precious treasure, let us not be late for your special day." He took Riki's hand and led him into the living room where their guests had already assembled. A mountain of gifts were piled on the coffee table. Riki eyed them with pleasure and excitement.

Assembled were Raoul Am, Xian Sami, Omaki Ghan, Megala Chi, Heiku Quiahtenon, and Yousi Juun. Acompanying them were Yui (Raoul's attendent/lover), Juthian (Attendent/former pet/lover of Xian), Aki and Enyu (The pets of Omaki), Shamira (Megala's pet), and a very pregnant Ima (the only female belonging to Heiku). Yousi came without a pet or Furniture.

Iason's furniture, Daryl, and bodyguards were present as well as those of the other Blondies and Katze. "Happy birthday, Riki!" cried the group in unison. Riki thanked and hugged them all. Presents were opened and cake was eaten. Now it was time for the party games.

The pets/attendents had spent some time whispering to one another which caused their masters to wonder and, for some reason, dread.

"Riki," Iason called. When Riki looked up from the huddle, Iason continued. "What shall we play first?" The pets and Furniture all grinned wickedly causing the terror to grow. Riki produced the game Twister. "You want to play Twister while we watch?" Raoul asked hopefully. The hope was dashed quickly.

"No! We want YOU to play while WE watch!" Yui giggled. Every Blondie sweatdropped anime style.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Left foot green!" cheered Juthian when he took his turn spinning the pointer. The tangle of golden hair on the plastic mat obeyed his command. While the mighty Blondies shifted in their embarrassing poses, a hand snaked out and brushed someone's unsuspeting crotch. "HEY! OMAKI YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Heiku.

"Sorry, I thought you were Iason." came Omaki's sheepish reply. A powerful kick landed on someone else's poor skull. "What the fuck was that for?!" shouted Xian as his golden eyes filled with tears from almost being knocked silly. "Sorry, I thought you were Omaki." Iason relpied.

The pets and Furniture were all jumping with glee when the doorbell rang. This caused all the Blondies to crash loudly to the floor. "Aaaaaw!" their servants complained. "Someone get the damn door." came Iason's voice from under the pile of Blondie.

Katze obeyed and opened the door. A moment later he returned to the living room. A small boy about five-years-old followed behind him shyly. His hair was a silky black an fell to his shoulders. His eyes wide and chocolate brown.

Everyone was now on their feet and were gawking at the boy. The child's eyes looked around the group as if searching for someone in particular. His brown eyes found Riki. He gasped and then smiled hugely. What happened next shocked everyone.

The child launced himself into Riki's arms. "Mommy!" he cried.

Riki looked up to bewildered eyes trained only on him and the boy in his arms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: So, how was it? Continue? Please review if you would. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai no Kusabi, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: I want to first thank DarkLight. My warmest thanks and love to you. To my fans, if any (haha), I thank you for the support and pushing me to continue this. On to the story!

* * *

Shadows of the Past

Ch. 2

Riki looked around then down at the smiling boy in his arms. "I-I-I..." he started to say but then his eyes rolled up and he fainted onto the floor. "Oh, Riki!" Ima exclaimed as she and and the others ran to the fallen mongrel's side. "Is he alright?" Xian asked.

Iason rushed to Riki's side knelt down and picked the lithe frame up and carried him to a nearby lounge chair where he gently deposited Riki. "Heiku if you would..." Iason did not need to ask as Heiku was already next to him check the fallen pet for any signs of injury. "He's merely fainted."

Suddenly a small voice from behind them spoke "Is mommy gonna be ok?" Iason looked at the small boy, who seemed to believe Riki to be his 'mommy', and saw the small boy looking up at him with pleading wide, teary eyes that looked strangly familiar.

Though where that familiarity came from he could not recall.

"I think he's only just sleeping a bit, little one." Katze spoke softly into the young boys ear gently running is hand up and down the boys back. There was a slight movement from the couch.

Riki's eyes fluttered and then opened. He sat up slowly but was knocked back down when a tiny weight landed on his belly. Riki looked into those brown eyes that mirrored his own. A sob caught in his throat. "R--riku?" he asked examining the boy. "Are you really my little Riku?"

Iason watched the scene with no small amount of jealousy and anger. Jealousy because Riki had a child with another man and angry because Riki 'chose' not to inform him of this. Iason decided that he will be interogating Riki later on in the evening. "Mommy," Riku said looking like he was going to cry. "A-are you gonna be ok?"

Riki shook his head. "If I do, I'm just so happy to have you back. Did Auntie Raye treat you well? How did you find me?" he asked. He prayed this wasn't a dream. He had missed his son so badly.

"One of papa's friends worked for a 'liite that worked a 'ellow man that was ranting 'bout a dark haired mongrel in the tall tower that belonged to 'nother 'ellowman." Riku explained. "Papa said that couldn't be mommy 'cause mommy'd kill a 'ellow man if he tried to do that to 'em."

Iason was looking down right peived, while Riki was blushing furiously. "But Kyle, Papa's new friend said that the mongrels name was 'Riki' an' then Papa kicked him in the head and threw 'em out the window." Everyone present with the exception of little Riku sweat-dropped at that statement.

Iason was only moments away from interupting the little reunion to speak to 'hir Riki alone for a few minutes.

Raoul interrupted. "Wait! What's going on here? How can you be a 'mommy'?" Unknown to him, he answered the question on everyone's mind. Riki sighed.

"Well, although I appear male on the outside, I was born with a female's reproductiove organs. Five years ago, I gave birth by C-section, as I don't have the proper birthing canal of women, to Riku. One day, I left him with my former partner Guy to to steal whatever I could so we could live." He looked up at Iason.

"But I never saw him again until tonight. Last I heard Guy and my sister, Raye, were caring for him."

"And why have you never spoken of having a child or the ability to conceive OR that you have blood relatives OR that you have been keeping track of their movements? Answer. Me. Pet." Iason all but yelled, his anger evident in his tone and dark expression and aura around him.

Riki looked up a bit hurt and angry. "What garauntee did I have that you wouldn't track them down and do Jupiter-knows-what? I'm a mother, I had to protect my child. I'm a big brother who cares about his sister. I wasn't sure how you'd react to Riku and as for Guy, he's my past. I love YOU. I gave up my freedom for YOU."

"You are first and foremost my pet!" Iason bellowed moving toward Riki and a now frightened Riku. "It is my right to know of your past especially when it can and will affect what 'is' mine." Heiku, who had been between the master and pet and pet's child slowly began to inch away before he was caught in a potential taming 'incident'.

Riki stood and pushed his son behind him. Riku clung to his leg nd peered around Riki to look up at the tall 'ellow man.

Riki was scared but he stood tall. Everyone watched in anticipation. "Iason, if you hurt my baby in any way I'll never forgive you and they'll be no more love for you on my part." Riki said. "It was a long time ago and Guy is behind me now. I'm asking...begging you to forgive me for my past and let me have my son."

Iason's face grew even more angry. "Katze," He spoke in a deceptively calm voice. "Yes, sir," came the quick reply. "Track down this Guy Riki spoke of as well as his sister Raye. Bring them here by the hours of Eos tomorrow." Riki began to protest but was silenced by a stern glare from Iason.

"Daryl take the child to Riki's old room. Give him food, vitamins, a bath, and put him to sleep. Riki you will come with me. Now." Iason paused and looked around the room at his friends and guests. "I am sorry my friends but this evening must come to an early end. My furniture will show you out. Thank you for coming. Riki, come."

With that Iason turned towards his bed chambers and left.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, my loves, your beloved ice demon won't disappoint you. Til next time, darlings, have pleasant dreams (Kiss)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai no Kusabi, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Shadows of the Past

Ch. 3

Riki followed and sat by the fire. "Please don't hurt my family, please! Guy means nothing more than a friend, Iason. Why are you doing this? I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect them from a fate of slavery and being thrown into some whorehouse."

"I won't hurt your family." Iason said calmly, though his eyes held no such calmness. "But you will be punished for failing to inform me of this and you had better inform me now of any other 'incidents' you have been keeping from me. For instance, are there more living members of your family besides this 'sister' of yours?" He paused for a moment.

"Do you have anymore children by this Guy or any other mongrel men I should know about? How could you even think to hide something like this from me! How could you even think I would do harm to them? Have I ever treated you badly?"

Riki was furious. "You kidnapped me! Then you stripped away my freedom and dignity! You RAPED ME and tried to make me forget it! And now you're punishing me for protecting my family. No, I have only one son and no, the rest of my family was killed when I was Riku's age." Iason was surprised at tihis and urged Riki to continue.

"Bet you didn't know that Jupiter attempted to kill every Mongrel years ago by sending her elites and massacred everyone they found!" he bit back a sob.

Five Blondies came in...they came in and killed my father and brothers. Then, they forced me and Raye to watch as my mother was raped and slaughtered. Instead of killing us too, they decided it would be better for us to live with the memories. That's why I hated Blondies. That's why I wasn't sure if I could trust you no matter how much I loved you."

Iason was stunned silent for several long minutes. He couldn't believe that Jupiter would have ordered the deaths of so many people, citizens or not. "Oh pet." Iason whispered his face softening as he looked at his agrieved lover.

"I do not lke repeating myself but I will say it again. Riki. You are mine. All of you past present and future. Mine and mine forever. I will NEVER let you go and I will make sure you will remain with me." Iason now stood mere inches from

Riki and began to remove his sweater.

"If he is truly your son he will be given residence here along with your sister. The one called Guy will be brought tomorrow for DNA testing to prove Riku's parentage and then arrangments for Guy to reside elsewhere and a suitable work environment will be found for him. He's not welcome as a part of this household and that will not change. Is this clear?"

Riki nodded. "Can I please have a reprieve on the punishment? My birthday's ruined enough as it is. Except for seeing my baby of course." he smiled sexily.

"I suppose," Iason said pulling the now nearly naked Riki against his now unslothed chest. "But, if I ever find out you have kept something from me of any importance again there will be no sparing my arm in the taming you will receive."

Riki pulled back. "I don't know if I'm in the mood. You DID ruin MY big day and threatned me when I'm perfectly innocent." He teased.

Iason thought 'Riki and innocent do not seem to belong in the same conversation.' "Riki you are not innocent in this," Iason frowned and so did Riki. "Tomorrow you will re-count every important event and person of your life to me. I will not be left out of the loop, as you say."

Riki sat back down. "Iason, the only important things in my life, good and bad, you already know. My family's murder, Guy's FRIENDSHIP, Riku's birth, you. I love my sister, Riku, and you. You're all I have left so what more can I tell you? A mongrel's life is nothing great ya know."

"There is more to you then just that. Of that I'm sure. I want to knw all that shaped you into who you are." Iason paused as if he was deep in thought. "Riki..." Iason was shocked at his own train of thought. "What is it?" asked Riki who was confused at the shocked expression on the usually calm face.

"When exactly was Riku born?" he asked. Riki shook his head. "What does that have to do with anything?" Iason sighed. "Just answer the question, Riki." Riki was still confused.

"Five years ago. I already told you."

"Before or after we met?"

"Some months after..."

Iason nodded. This could possibly confirm his suspicions. It made sense. When he saw Riku, he saw the similarities between himself and the boy. Riku was almost an exact replica of himself except for the hair and eyes. "Riki, is it possible...that I am the father? That Riku is OUR son?"

Iason smiled slightly. "You ran from me after that. I searched for you as I desired to make you mine after experiencing the joy of having you for that brief instance. Katze found you after nine months and brought you to me." he finished for his stunned lover.

Riki was socked. "What? How? I--oh God. I thought it was nothing but Riku's facial structure...and his skin is a bit lighter than mine...but Blondies are sterile right? You're technically not human so your semen isn't right?"

Iason was angered by Riki's comments on his being 'technically not human' and pinched the rear-end currently in his hands earning a yelp from it's owner.

"I am Blondie. I am a special human but human still." He whispered menaacingly in Riki's ear. "Tomorrow you and this mongrel Guy will be DNA tested for Riku's parentage. If he is not a match then yours and my own will be compared for his parentage. Now it's been a tiring day and we shall rest for tomorrow, pet."

Riki glared and rubbed the spot Iason had pinched on his ass. "Excuse me! I thought since Jupiter..." he spat the name like it was a disease "was nothing but wires and created you, I thought you may be some sort of bio-android."

That got Riki a nice swat to his ass. "I am flesh and bone, pet," Iason replied while taking hold of the supple flesh in his hands and lifting Riki, wrapping himself in the well muscled yet slender legs of his lover/pet. "It would seem that you are in need of being reminded of this fact." Iason then kissed Riki fiercely to which he was responded to in equal measure.

As Riki's neck was ravaged in bites and kisses, he remembered how Jupiter had ordered Iason and his closest friends whipped publicly and how Iason almost died from his injuries. "What if Riku is your son? And what if there was a way to destroy Jupiter?"

Iason paused in his minstrtions. "Do not speak of such things. Jupiter will kill you for even thinking such things as her distruction," he whispered tentatively into Riki's ear before nibbling on said lobe. "If Jupiter decides to harm the child, I will send him to Alpha Zen and to Vosh's home where I am certain he will be taken care of and protected."

Before Riki gave into the sweet caresses he said one more thing. "I just thought Amoi would be better off. You and the other Blondies are just as much pets to Jupiter as me and my friends are to you. What's better? Freedom to love whenever we wish or having to hide with this master/pet thing she created?" He wrapped his arms around Iason's neck lovingly.

"I'm speaking about Raoul and Yui, Xian and Juthian, Omaki and his Enyu and Aki. Even Heiku wants Ima to have a safe place for her own baby growing inside her. Jupiter's already killed part of me when she killed most of my family. It doesn't get worse than that I believe." He kissed and licked the long, pale neck. He bit down gently and licked again.

A resigned sign spilled from Iason's lips as he moved to the bed and deposited a very naked and very aroused Riki apon it. "Enough of this talk Riki. Though it maybe your birthday, I intend to enjoy you thoroughly," he spoke huskiy before taking Riski's left nipple into his mouth and palming his lovers erect member.

Riki closed his eyes and gasped as his body was loved and worshipped that night. "Aaaah!" they came hard simultaniously. "I--I...Iason, I love you." Riki said shakily as they lay in a tangle of arms and legs in bed.

"Oh Riki," Iason all but moaned. He then proceeded to rise from the bed to enter the bathroom and returned moments later with a damp cloth as well as a dry one which were used to clean both Riki and himself.

He then laid next to Riki and promptly pulled the smaller slightly snoring frame to rest against him. He would have to continue his talk with his love tomorrow after they have properly rested.

Just as Iason was drifting off, a sleepy voice piped up. "You didn't say it back," Riki complained half-awake and half-in Dreamland.

A soft rumble was heard that could have been construde as a chuckle had it not come from Iason Mink. "I love you, Riki. Now sleep. I will not tell you again." But Riki had already returned to his peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows of the Past

Ch. 4

The next morning, Katze entered with a pretty female mongrel with black hair and violet eyes. Also with them was a tall man with long brown hair tied into a ponytial and grey eyes.

"I've brought Miss Raye and Guy Haven, Master." he informed as he entered the dining room where Iason, Riki, Riku, Heiku, and Ima were eating breakfast. Riki stood when he saw Raye. "Raye?"

"N-nii-...san?" She asked confused by what she was seeing. When she and Guy had entered the room she saw Riki sitting in a blondies lap with said blondies arm wrapped around his waist. When her brother attempted to stand to greet her the blondie pulled tighter on his waist causing a slight wince indicating his pain as he was held to the blondies lap.

Raye despretely wanted to run to and hug her brother but was afraid of the blondie holding him. Behind her Guy looked owlishly at Riki's position on the Blondie and instantly became angered by the sight.

"What the hell, Riki!?" He yelled. "Why aren't you fighting against this bastard? Why aren't you fighting for your freedom that you used to cherish? Why are you even here and not with us?"

Riku ran and hugged the leg of the man he'd called hid daddy all his life. "Guy, I know this is strange for you but--Guy, I'm in love with Iason. I've been here for the last 5 years as his...his pet. My love for you is one of a best friend." When Iason released him at last, Riki embraced them both and balanced Riku on his hip.

"Riki...a pet?" Guy said shocked before he made to move over toward Iason only to be halted by Riki and Raye. "Don't," Raye spoke softly. "He'll kill us all." Their words struck chords in Riki's heart. 'Would Iason really kill them?' He turned wide eyed to the now standing and approaching Iason.

"Pet," he began smoothly. "We will begin the test after we have finished our meal." He looked toward Raye and Guy. "Food will be brought for you as well. Sit and eat." Iason's tone brokered no room for protest or argument and Riki turned eyes on them that said 'Do as he says, please.'

Riku looked up at Guy and smiled. His front baby teeth were missing. "Papa, we're going to take a test after we eat!" he said as he bit into his buttered toast. "W-what?! Why?" Guy looked from Riki to his son and back again.

"I wish to know the child's true parentage." Iason responded.

"Are you tryin' to say Riku is not mine and Riki's son?! I was there when he gave birth! I was the one who had to cut him open while the rest of bison had to steal some med units to heal him after. And I'm the one how made him pregnant in the first place!"

Riki shook his head. "Guy, one day I went out to steal for our survival. I met Iason when he saved me from being killed. I slept with him in return. Exactly nine months later, Riku was born. Iason found me soon after and just last night, Riku found me. Don't you see the similarities between him and Iason?"

"No." Guy stated flatly crossing his arms in the process. "An' ain't he sterile or some shit like that?" Riki bowed his head. "Guy, I still hope you want to be part of Riku's life and I hope that you don't hate me. Please, I don't want to lose your friendship." Riku meanwhile was drinking juice now standing next to Iason. "You're gonna be my papa too?" he asked innocently.

Iason furrowed his brows at the strange creature standing at his feet. "Yes I suppose I will." Riku's eyes grew to three times their previous roundness. "Hontou ni!!" Riku shrilled.

"Yes. If I am your father and it is alright with your mother." He looked toward Riki with love. Riki's eyes narrowed. "If he's not, I want a promise that Guy and Raye won't be harmed."

"You have my word your family will be taken care of, Riki. Do you truly need to ask?" Iason responded. "Riki I'm concerned that Blondie didn't say anything about my protection," Guy stated narrowing his eyes at Iason.

"Does this mean Mr. Blondie here is going to have me killed simply because Riku's mine and your son? Or will I be killed because I was your partner in more ways than one for so many years?"

"I had no intention of having you killed," Iason calmly, "though after such insolence and insult I believe you may recieve appropriate punishment for you actions." Iason raised a menacing eyebrown at the annoyed mongrel.

Riki looked at him pleadingly. "Iason, he helped raise Riku. He deserves some clemency." He placed his hand on Iason's clenched, gloved hand. Iason responded dryly, "So long as he keeps his thoughts to his self. I will do no harm unto him nless further provoked." He then took Riki's hand as well as Riku's.

After they ate, Heiku set up a series of small two inch long devices with tiny nozzles at the end as well as a small machine to attach them to.

"I'm ready as soon as everyone else is Iason." Heiku said as Iason, Riki, and Riku approached. "You," he said pointing to Guy who had remained in his spot, "Comw over here and join the fun I unlike Iason won't bit." Heiku then winked at the rather handsome mongrel as Iason scowled deeply at him.

"I am going to take a blood and tissue sample from all of you," He began. "And I'll start with little Riku. "Ima whispered to Heiku. "Master, what if that guy...er...Guy tries to steal Riki and Riku?" she asked not wanting her baby's adopted uncle to go back to that dirty Ceres place. "He wouldn't make it past Ayuda in the hallway."

Ima nodded with renewed reassurance. Heiku took samples from each of his subjects. "Papa, if Daddy Iason is my papa, I'll still come visit and bring candy!" Riku told Guy brightly. "That stuffs bad for your teeth though so don't eat to much of it. Ok." Guy responded with a chuckle to his son's antics. "How long will this take, Doc?"

"Not long," Heiku replied "Maybe about eight to ten minutes or so." "Riku-chan," Riku started with the call of his name and looked to find Tai motioning him over. "Why don't we go have a look at the garden while we wait, hmm? There's some beautiful fish in a small pond inside."

"But we're so high from the ground," Riku looked thoroughly confused blinking several times as he spoke. "How can there be a pond up here?" he asked. "I'll tell you all about it." Tai chorused gently taking Riku's smalle hand in his and leading him down out of the main hall.

Riki smiled. "It's actually in the building. The garden room is designed to look like it's outside, baby." he added after a thought. "Tai, show him the rainbow hummingbirds as well. He'd love those."

"Sure," Tai responded smiling warmly, "I love those as well as the butterflies. "But are fries?" Riku said even more confused looking up at a nearly grinning Tai. Laughter could be heard from Ima and Heiku and a few chuckles from the guards Askel and Freyn. "It's hard to explain." Tai managed to speak while chuckling himself.

"Let's hurry and I can show them to you sooner." Tai said as he led him away.

Riki sighed aloud. "I just want him to have a better life than I had," he said as he watched his son skip along merrily with Tai. A series of beeps were heard through the main hall and Heiku rushed to the small terminal he had set up to see the results. All eyes were held i rapt attention as he read the report from the test.

"Fascinating," he mumbled.

"By Jupiter! Spit it out Heiku!" Iason called frustrated as to what was taking the man so long in answering the question on everyone's mind. "Patience is a virtue you aparently do not have, Iason."

Iason then rounded the table and looked at the results himself. He then turned a very pleasant shade of red and began to lean on the table to maintain his balance.

"H-he's mine." he gasped. Heiku was kind enough to push a chair in behind Iason for him to sit down in as Daryl brought a tall glass of Zenien Burboun. "What!?" Guy and Riki spoke simultaneously looking at one another.

Ima was bouncing lightly on her feet as she held her swollen belly. "Lord Iason's the father! Lord Iason's the father!"

Riki gaped for a moment and then smiled happily. "He is? really?"

"Yes he is." Heiku laughed slightly at his friend look of shock.

"This also means you Riki will need to be examined at my hospital to find out why you have not conceived again. And you my good friend why you were able to impregnate him."

Riki said sarcastically "Maybe Iason's a one hit wonder when it comes to baby making?" he said jokingly.

This earned Riki two hard smacks to his rear from Iasons open hand. "Mind you pet mother of my child or not you are still punishable."

Iason pulled Riki flush against his chest as Riki held his smarting ass.

"Master, Lord Am and Yui have arrived. Shall I invite them in?" Daryl's soft voice asked.

Everyone was so busy with the DNA results that they hadn't heard a single knock on the door or the doorbell.

Raoul entered with Yui following close behind. "Iason..." he paused when he saw Guy. "Is this that mongrel we heard of last night?" he wasn't impressed with what he saw.

"Yes this is he," Iason groused, "and the girl is my Riki's younger sister."

"We were just going over the results of the DNA tests, Raoul" Heiku smiled. "Care to join us?"

Raoul tilted his head. "DNA tests?"

"For Riku, Riki, Guy and myself." Iason answered rubbing his temples in an attempt to stave off the approaching headache.

Raoul's face showed his confusion as to why Iason would have a DNA test performed when his data was already listed in the databank.

"It is to determine is the child is Riki's and if so whether the father is Guy or myself."

Raoul was shocked. "You? Father? Impossible! We are sterile beings, Iason."

"Read the results yourself, Raoul." Heiku said stepping away from the mini-terminal as Raoul approached.

"As you can see Riku has the DNA of a blondie and a non-elite human. He has 18 allyles incommon with Riki and 19 incommon with Iason. He is Iason's son."

Raoul calmed down.

"Incredible. Oh no. Iason, if Jupiter realizes this something worse than a public whipping may be in store."

"I will protect my family Raoul, you needent worry. I have made plans for Riki if somethin should happen to me. I will make plans for Riku as well."

Riku's happy voice interrupted them.

Riki smiled although it was a bit sad after hearing about the possible danger from Jupiter. "Baby, did you enjoy the hummingbirds and butterflies?" he asked as Riku danced around his legs.

"There's SO many colors in there!!" Riku chirped happily.

"One even landed right here on my shoulder!! And there was this big 'ellow fish that came to my hand but Mr. Tai said I couldn't take 'em with me." at which point he pouted for about ten seconds.

"But he said I could have a flower if Daddy Iason said I could!" he protested to his mother.

"Take as many as you'd like, son." Came Iason's immediate reply. "You may take no more than two each day after today though as I would like to have some flowers left in our garden to view myself."

Riki smiled. "You may have the fish but they have to stay in the garden's pond so they can live and you can visit them and the birds, butterflies, and flowers whenever you like."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Cliffhanger! HAHAHA!! Please send lots of reviews? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows of the Past

Ch. 5

Riki smiled at his son. Riku was a mirror image of his father. Pale skin. Flawless features. Mixed with his own hair and eyes, he was a little angel. "Really!!" Riku jumped up and down in his excitement then stopped and frowned in thought.

Riki thought this was the most adorable expression in the world.

"But there's so many to choose from. How can I just pick only two?" He paused in thought. "I know I'll make a list of the ones I want so that each day I can get two on the list and then cross them out so I don't get them twice. Daddy Iason did say I could have two each day, right Mama?"

Riki smiled brightly. Iason thought he'd never seen his love so happy and was glad that he had his beautiful family now. Riki laughed. "Yes, sweetie. If you like, I'll go in the garden with you and we can plant more flowers and tend to the animals together."

"Yay!!" Came Riku's cry as he ran from the room toward where the garden was.

"Slow down before you injure yourself." Iason called after him. "Okay!" Riku responed back. "His way of thinking sorta reminds me of Iason as a child." Heiku said shaking his head.

"Always analizing ways to do things efficiently." Riki was intrigued. Guy was disgusted when it came to the damned Blondie. "Was he wild?" Riki asked Heiku.

"He never did anything to get into trouble like Omaki, Raoul, or myself but one time I caught Ias..." Heiku was cut off by Iason and Raoul. "Do not finish that statement, Heiku." Both growling at Heiku who happilly ignored them.  
"on and Raoul in the oomff..."

Raoul had thrown a nearby pillow at the Blondie's head.

"How rude," Riki spoke exasperated. "Raoul, you sure no how to ruin a good story."

"Pet," said Iason as he moved to swat Riki's behind once again illiciting another yelp. Riki looked a bit surprised. "Raoul got in trouble too?" his one-time worst enemy had been a bad boy?

Raoul found his friends' eyes staring at him. He knew they wanted him to reveal his past transgressions.

"I was quite a prankster. I once poured green food coloring into the sprinkler system at the academy and set them off in class with Omaki. The Headmaster chopped my hair to my ears." he said fingering his precious, wavy hair.

Iason chuckled at the memory. "Raoul with short tight curls was quite a sight to see."

Heiku chimed in. "Forty-eight Blondies with green dyed hair was more of a sight to see. I believe head master Konami tanned you and Omaki for days after that 'incident'."

Raoul snorted.

"Was it so bad as when Yousi, bless his soul, Omaki and yourself Heiku came over the school's intercom and, using a voice modification device to sound like Konami, announced to the entire assembly 'Attention students and faculty, this is Headmaster Konami saying..." he paused and joined in the laughter around him.

'I have a fat, saggy ass I like to scratch every hour on the hour!' Only to be caught by Konami himself?" he finished to even more laughter.

"The headmaster gave you three fifteen taps with a paddle infront of the assembly." Iason smirked at the suddenly red-faced Heiku.

"I believe Omaki enjoyed that though." Heiku laughed. "It was probably inspiration for his Taming Tower."

Riki could no longer hold his laughter at that as Iason put a possessive arm around his lovely pet and mother of his son as he himself chuckled at his memories.

"Damnit Riki!" Guy ground out. "You were once a free man and now you left this blondie bastard control you like this!! What happened to live free, die free? What happened to the real Riki? Not this vague imitation of a man you've become!"

Raoul struck the mongrel across his face. "You will mind your tongue in the presence of your betters, boy!" the near irate Blondie yelled.

"Come now Raoul," Pleaded a concerned Heiku who had taken a liking to the mongrel and was considering ways to make him part of his househole. "Do not mess with the boy's face."

"What, do you want him for you bed as Iason has his Riki?" Raoul responded bitterly.

"Like hell any of you will make a pet out of me!!" Guy spat the blood in his mouth in Raoul's face to which Raoul struck him in his stomach knocking the wind out of him and leaving him near unconscious.

"Raoul!!" Iason and Heiku yelled rushing to the fallen mongel along with an angry Riki and a very frightened and worried Raye.

Riki looked down at Guy. His anger somewhat diminished as he realized Guy had a tendency to bring things upon himself.

"Please have pity. His family was a victim to the massacre in Ceres years ago as well." Raoul froze but was still disgusted by the man gasping on the floor. "Massacre you say?"

"Riki told me of it last night," Iason spoke looking on as Riki helped his friend to his feet.

"Apparently Jupiter sent several Elites into Ceres to kill many of its inhabitants. Riki's family and Guy's as well were part of those killed."

"It wasn't," Guy wheezed from the floor where he continued to sit, "It wasn't just to kill many of us. It was to 'exterminate' us!"

Riki helped Guy to an ottoman. "Guy, I know you hate them but not all Blondies are evil like we thought. I hated Iason at first because I was scared and couldn't admit it. Love has a strange way of finding you though. I hated Raoul and vice versa but now we respect each other." he sighed before continuing.

"Both Raoul and Heiku and some other have pets and attendents they love just as much as Iason loves me. Iason loves Riku so much even after such a short time and accepts Raye as well. Guy, please, let go of your hatred and you'll see I'm right."

"Blondies will never be forgiven for what they did!" Guy growled. "We ain't done anything to them and they still kill us just for existing! And," he pointed to Heiku hissing. "this one wants to make into a fucking pet!! I'm no one's property. I am no one's pet. I am a free man and although that might no longer mean much to you Riki, I will die before I let someone take that away."

Riki, Iason, Heiku, Ima, Raye, Yui and Raoul watched in abject horror as Guy stood and ran to a vase sitting on a near by end table, broke it, and then sliced both his wrists before he could be stopped by Riki, Raye, and Heiku who tackled him.

Heiku used his medical arm to administer a sedative to the irrate and irrational mongrel and then proceeded to perform triage to save the mongrel's life.

"He's sliced both arteries," Heiku whispered to himself as his mechanical arm began spinning at rapid speed sewing the wounds closed.

Ima was frightened at the blood. Her purple eyes were huge.

"Master Heiku, is that man going to live?" she twisted her pale violet hair nervously. Heiku finished the last of the stitches before speaking. "Yes but I will keep him at my estate until he has healed completly. Iason, are you planning to send him back to Ceres or give him a job in Midas under Katze?"

"It will be his decision to make. I won't make it for him." he answered.

Riki stood. "I'm going to go play with Riku in the garden." He cast a look at Guy who blearily glared at them all. "Guy, please go with Lord Heiku. I know you'll change your mind about Blondies with time." he turned and made his way to where his son was.

Yui moved closer to Raoul.

"He's not nice like Riki is, Master Raoul. How did Riki ever tolerate him?" He didn't like how Guy had insulted his Master and the other Blondies.

"I honestly do not understand mongrels." Raoul replied. Raoul straightened. He wanted to get home and away from the mongrel he hated more than he ever hated Riki once upon a time. He wanted a glass of wine but more than that, he wanted Yui's small, naked body next to his.

"Yui, we are going home at once. I am needing your...services." he whispered to his lover.

Yui blushed furriously and stuttered out a quiet response. "Y-y-yes, mas-ster."

"I will see you another time my friend hopefully before this Jupiters eve." Iason spoke directly to his friend.  
Raoul slipped his arm around Yui's waist. "Perhaps. If not, you know Konami will have us all gathered here threatening us with his damn whip if we don't memorize Jupiter's laws by heart."

He quitely added. "We should slip toilet cleanser into his tea and drown him in the pool." causing Heiku to burst into laughter. Iason raised a perfect brow and smirked but shook his head. "Fine, let's suffer til we're all dead then." Raoul sighed. "So long, my friends." He and Yui left. "Um..." Raye began.

All eyes turned to her. The shy girl blushed and quietly asked. "What--what's a pool?" she asked. She'd never been in one which was understandable considering Ceres's conditions.

All present gaped at her. "A pool is.. " Iason began.

Iason was interupted by Heiku who spoke up. "Follow me. I'll show you what a pool is as Iason has a rather nice one here." He then winked at the pale Blonde. "I will join you," Iason responded. "I wish to check on Riki and Riku."

Heiku settled Guy bak onto the ottoman and, after making sure he was alright, took Ima's hand and led them to the indoor gardens and swimming pool.

They came upon Riki and Riku. The boy sat in his mother's lap as he lightly pet two delicate rainbow hummingbirds. One blue and the other purple. "They really love you, baby." Riki smiled as he kissed his son's head. Iason smiled fondly watching Riki with his son. Their son.

While he was still very shocked that he had produced a child from his male pet he was intrigued by the thought of being a father, something that he had never thought possible.

Seeing Riki so happy and a sparkle in his eye's that he had never seen before made Iason wonder if Riki had ever been happy in his household or if it had only been some semblance of happiness Riki had had.

'I will never give them up.' Iason thought as he watched Riku look at the flowers and make notes about which ones he would eventually take. 'If Jupiter tries to take this from me I will have no choice but to destroy her.'

Iason stepped away from the entrance to the gardens and was spotted by Riku. "Daddy!" he called as the tall Blondie sat by his family.

"Have you decide on which one's you would like in your room for today, little one?" He asked as Riki and Riku both smiled at him.

Riku's smiled faultered some as he spoke. "I'm not little." He stated adamantly. "I came here by myself didn't I?" He was all but pouting now.

Riki stood gently as the hummngbirds flew away back to their own family. Riki cradled Riku in his arms. "No, you are not so little if you braved a dangerous journey throught Ceres but you're MY little one enen if you get as big as your daddy." Riku blushed. "Mama!" he protested.

Mother and father chuckled at that reaction.

"How about early this afternoon you and your mother go shopping for furniture, clothes and other things to entertain you while you are here?" Iason patted Riku on his head as he beamed up at Iason.

"Can I really?" Riku asked excitedly but then stopped. "But who will pay for things we buy?"

"I am more than capable of covering anything you buy and I shall spare no expense when it comes to your happiness." Iason pulled Riki close to him and balanced Riku on his hip. Riku smiled excited. "And clothes for Riku." Riki added.

"It's settled. I will have Odi accompany you for protection." Iason said.

Riki took their son and set him on his feet. "Let's go get ready, baby love." he kissed Riku's nose and stood straight.

"I'll race you!" Riku giggled and followed his mother as Iason shook his blonde head and wondered what he'd done to deserve the most beautiful and precious gift that was his family.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: I apologize! I've been so busy with school and stress. Plus, a member of my family passed away too soon. Hope you enjoyed. This is not the last chapter. I just need to perfect some things in the next chapter before it's grand debute.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadows of the Past

Ch. 6

Riki held his son's hand as they walked through the busy street. They had visited the toy shop, clothing stores, and furniture. "What about the candy shop?" Riki asked. Raye was spellbound by everything. Eos was so bright and the shops so nice, clean, and expensive.

"Riku, want some sweets? We'll take something back to Daddy too."

"I don't think Master Iason will be to thrilled with having you or Young Master Riku hyper with sweets, Riki," Daryl said quietly already knowing it was pointless to even speak. Katze and Odi both chuckled lightly in the background.

Riki spotted Juthian in the candy shop. "Ju! What's up? Out shopping for your Master?"

Juthian jumped and turned in surprise. "Oh! H-hi R-riki." At this everyone stared while Juthian's face started to glow like this sun. Juthian looked down and nervously ran his fingers over his tunic. "I-I'll b-be going now."

As Juthian quickly swept past the group Katze turned and took Juthian's arm. "Calm down, Juthian we won't tell anyone you were here..."

Riki interupted, "If you tell us why your so nervous."

Exasperated Juthian responded. "I want to get Master something sweet to eat," a slight pause and then in a almost un hearable voice, "and maybe something for myself."

Riki smiled and "I recommend the Rice Krispies treats and they have every kind of chocolate. I'm sure Lord Sami would love anything you brought him."

Riki patted Riku's hair.

Juthian's face turned a shade or red never before seen on Amoi. "I-I..." Steam could be seen rising from the young furnitures ears at this point. He looked as though he might pass out from too much blood in his head.

"Take it easy Ju-chan." Daryl soothed wrapping an arm around Juthian's shoulders to offer him support. "Besides you'll never get something sweet for your lover if you pass out here. No ones going to mention it to anyone, you know that." Daryl whispered quietly into Juthian's ear.

Riki directed Riku to a counter filled with nearly every kind of chocolate in the known universe.

"See anything you like?" he asked his son. He smiled when he saw Darly help Ju pick some things out and send the more confident Furniture on his way

"Umm..." Riku hummed in thought. "One of those, one of those, three of these here, and five of those, please."

Riki laughed. "Wow. Just like me. Alright, I'll get some cinnamon buns for your father too." When they had bought their treats, They entered the penthouse to find Iason speaking with two Blondies he'd never met. "We're home." Riki said. He wondered what this was all about

Iason looked up as the rest of his household returned. "Go to the gardens Riku and Raye. Riki please stay."

Riki nodded. Riku and Raye went to play in the gardens as Odi Katze and Daryl took the purchases into various rooms in the penthouse for storage, leaving the sweets for Tai to decide on.

"Gentleman," Iason began, "I believe it is time for you both to be leaving my home as I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Iason you are head of the Syndicate. Even in these changing times you must adhere to the code of etiquet for a Blondie of your standing." Blondie number 1 said.

"You should obtain a more fitting pet and remove these oddities from your household." Blondie number 2 spoke in a self righteous tone.

"You have even now added a mongrel woman and a mongrel child to your household. I fear the future of Amoi if you continue such behavior."

Iason gazed blankly at the two sitting opposite him. Any who knew him would know that this look was pure seething anger held firm beneath the surface. "My household is exactly that. Mine. You have well out stayed your welcome Chairman Psune. If you continue to be rude in your own breach of etiquet I will be forced to have you removed from my home."

Iason's cold gaze met the chairman's as he stood and motioned toward the door while indicating to Ayuda that his assistance may be needed.

Ayuda bowed and stepped forward. "Please come quietly, Lord Psune." he requested. Psune sent a seething look to the mongrels in the room before leaving. "Anything else, Master Iason?" Ayuda asked when he had shut the door and returned to the living room.

"No there won't." Iason replied "Riki, come to me."

Riki placed his things on the table and walked over to them. He bowed in a respectful way to the remaining Blondie seated next to Iason.

"How do you do? I am Riki, Master Iason's first pet." he noticed Miru and Jiin, the twin pets Jupiter sent to Iason for public showing were eating their lunch in the dining room

Jiin sneered at Riki for his interupting their master's meeting merely to introduce himself. Although Riki chose to ignore it along with the very long list of things that annoyed him to no end about the pets.

Once Riki had settled at Iason's side, Iason placed his hand affectionately on Riki's head and began to run his hands through his hair.

"Please forgive Lord Psune, Lord Mink." Blondie number 1 said. "He has been under great stress lately with the change in the code as well as the changes in proceedures for pets and furniture. He is personally dealing with the questions young Blondies of the academy are posting to him each day." he sipped his wine.

"While I myself find you and your eldest pets relationship quite intriguing many others do not and seem to deem it as cause for your removal from position." Riku was peeking through the glass doors into the living room so Iason waved him in and allowed him to listen.

Riku walked in and sat at Iason's feet. Riki noticed the Blondie looking from Riku, to himself, and back. "Riku," Riki explained. "He's mine." He decided not to say "He's ours." as he wasn't sure how this man would take the news.

Blondie number 1 raised an eyebrow at this. "Your pet has had a child without your permission and you still keep him?"

Iason looked as cool as ever as he replied. "What happened before he came into my household was none of my concern. Riki is mine and by reason this child would also be mine as well."

"But he is a child!" Blondie number 1 said in frustration. "A child of a pet should be given to the academy for training not kept in a master's household."

Iason raised his hand to halt further protests. "Lord Remi, I do not like repeating myself but I will say this once more and only once more. What occurs in my household does not concern those not of it."

A heavy sigh was all that was heard in response from Lord Remi. "I will ask you to reconsider this please. I will not broach this subject again."

"Good." Iason stated. "Would you like more wine?"

"No, no. I think I will take my leave now but I do thank you for the offer, Lord Mink." Lord Remi turned and headed for the door and paused. "I hope you will forgive me any disrespect on my part. It was truely not my intention."

With Iason's nod he turned and exited the penthouse.

Riku stood up. "Daddy, was that yellow man trying to take me from you and Mama?"

Riki had to laugh at the expression on Riku's pettite face. An expression that said 'pure outrage' like only Iason could pull.

"No Riku," Iason laughingly answered. "He merely wished some changes to be made within my private life."

Riki stood. "Anyway, we brought some Cinammon buns and Rice Krispie treats home from the bakery/candy shop." he pointed at the box of delicious smelling treats that seemed to scream, "EAT ME! EAT ME!"

"Pet. Such confections are dangerous for your health as your figure. You should not indulge in them as you do."

Riki scoweled. "I'm exactly the same weight I was when I first came here and I deserve to pamper myself." He reached into the box and pulled out a bun. "You know you want one!" He teased as he waved it under Iason's nose. "MMMMMM!" Riku laughed and followed suit trying to get Iason to let it all go for once.

Iason pulled back appalled at the overly sweet smell wafting into his nose. "Riki, remove that horrid thing from my presence."

Riki smiled. "One bite and I'll leave you alone. You know what they say: The only person who doesn't like sweets have never tasted them! If you try it, you'll love it."

Iason narrowed his eyes at his beloved Pet. "Would you like to wear the paddle outfit once more pet?"

Riki snatced the treat back angrilly. "Fine!" He tossed the uneated bun into it's box. "I'll never try to play with you EVER again. Riku, please dispose of the scary treats for me. Do NOT eat all of them." He said with a smile at his son

"But," Riku began with big teary brown eyes, "I wanted to eat them with you and Daddy Iason." A single humongous tear rolled from his right eye down his cheek to drip onto his forest green sweater. Riki looked back at Iason with a small amount of anger evident in his eyes.

Riki put his arm around Riku. "See what you did? Our child wanted to have a nice snack with us, Iason. You could at last have ONE for him. Don't worry sweetie, I'll eat them with you." He looked at Iason and mouthed "Please?" and tilted his head to their son holding the box of sweets

With a huff Iason rose his feet and approached the confections with reluctance. "Only one."

"How'd you like the tears?" Riku whispered the Riki. "Genius." the older mongrel beamed.

Riku beamed a smile that put the seven suns of Ama to shame. He then bounced merrily over to Iason holding a piece of some chocolate monstrosity, though Riki called it a 'pecan tad', and after being lifted by Iason to his height plopped said monstrosity into Iason's mouth causing a shiver to run down Iason's spine and settle into his now wobbly legs.

Ayuda raised an eyebrow at he scene. "Master Iason, a-are you alright?" He asked wearily. Riki and Riku both looked at Iason and noticed his sudden paleness.

Riki was worried. "Oh God! Are you allergic! I'm sorry! Oh please say I didn't kill you!" Everyone's worried eyes were trained on Iason as he chewed the sweet in his mouth. "Iason, say something?" Riki asked.

"I truly despise such obnoxiously sweet things. Daryl some water please." Iason called sitting down in his favorite lounge chair. Riki quickly retrieved some water before even Daryl could complete the task.

Riki and Riku looked disappointed. "How could you not like chocolate? I've never heard of such things." He and Riku happily enjoyed the sweets themselves though.

Katze entered to receiving room and took in the scene. He then made his way over toward the bar to pour a glass of Aristian Red Emperor for Iason and some Bourbon for himself. He then set the glass of wine infront of Iason a said quietly to Riki. "Iason does not care for those sinfully sweet concoctions you tend to enjoy."

Riki sighed. "That doesn't make sense. Are they too sweet...or are they forbidden to Blondies?" he asked.

"I don't think it's a Blondie thing Riki," Katze said softly. "Xian and Omaki love sweets almost as much as you do, but Iason doesn't."

Riki rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, baby. Let's take these to the kitchen and eat them." He was happy to see that Miru and Jiin were gone finally. Since Riku had taken his old room from them, they were moved to a room at the very back of the penthouse. "I'm sorry your Daddy hates them but we'll enjoy them ourselves."

The following morning Ayuda and Askel escorted Riki, Riku, and Raye to Tanagura Medical so that Raye and Riku could be checked over for any potential threats to their health.

Upon arriving Heiku informed them that Guy would be joining them for a check up as well. Guy spent most of the time talking with Riku who he still considered his son even if his genes weren't his own. Riku recounted the tale of the previous day with Riki as well as Iason and the chocolate to which he responded the same as Riku had the previous day.

Shortly after the examinations were finished. Heiku asked the trio to join him in his office where they found a pale sickly looking Raye who looked at Guy and blushed furiously.

"Raye, whats wrong?" Guy asked suddenly very worried.

Raye blushed and examined her nails. Ima had taken her to a salon so they could get their hair and nails done while under watch from Heiku's bodyguards. As she admired the pink poilish, she said quietly.

"Guy...um...Guy and me sorta got together about a year ago and Dr. Heiku found out...Guy, we're having twins." she replied shyly.

Guy was then found to be passed out on the floor. Riki staring bug eyed at both Raye and Guy. Heiku did not look very happy about this news. He was going to be his new pet damnit!

Just then, Omaki and his pets entered. "Riki!" Aki called happily and hugged his 'big brother'. "Aki. You remember my son, Riku. The two boys became good friends. Omaki sent Heiku a questioning look about Guy on the floor and the nervous girl on the examining table.

"Well," Omaki began, "What in the world happened here, Heiku? New hallucinogen on the market?" Omaki joked lightly.

"A future member of my household has gotten Riki's younger sister pregnant with twins no less." Heiku mumbled.

Omaki laughed. "Have you considered a chastity belt? I'd put it on the boy to control his wandering manhood. What shall you do with the babies?" Riki cut in. "They're my neices, nephews, or even one of each! Don't you dare hurt them!" he snapped angrily.

"What do you mean by 'future member of my household'?" Raye asked.

"I want him," Heiku responded pointing to the unconcious Guy.

Riki and Raye shouted at the same time, "What!"

Omaki smiled. "Heiku must have a case of Mongrel Fever like our dear Iason. Mongrels seem to be a Blondie aphrodisiac. Interesting..." he said as he stroked his chin.

Riki smacked Omaki upside his head. "Please keep your mind out the gutter around my child." Omaki chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Guy will kill you or himself before he would ever become a pet, willingly or by force." Raye said placatingly.

Guy groaned and sat up. "What a dream..." He looked around. "Oh God, it's real!" he sighed Omaki thought. "Raoul may have a little...ahem...mind serum if you know what I mean, Heiku."

'Mind serum?' Guy thought. "So we're having kids. Twins. Oh, God how am I going take care of them?"

Riki shrugged. "You did a good job with Riku so just...do what you did before I guess. Oh, and if you hurt them or Raye I will personally cut off your balls and have you eat them. Nothing any Blondie does to me will stop me. Clear?"

Omaki was speaking with Heiku. "So, shall we see if Raoul could 'help' Guy adjust to being your pet?"

Guy was immediately on he feet with anger seething from his pores. "I AM NO ONE'S PET! If you think I'm gonna be a damn toy for you to play with, you got something else coming."

"Did someone say my name?" asked a cool, deep voice. Everyone turned to see Raoul Am and Yui who waved shyly. "I'm here for Yui's check-up and my own but it appears you are busy." he said observing the entire group.

"You're the fuckhead who hit me!" Guy exclaimed.

Raoul's green eyes narrowed. "You're the little shit who deserved it. Now, what's this I hear about you needing my help, Heiku?"

"Oh, no I don't need your help, Raoul," Heiku stated flatly looking at Omaki. "That was Omaki's idea."

Riki explained to Raoul. The thought of Guy being a pet was...well...funny. "Heiku thinks Guy is hot so he wants to make him his love pet." This got a laugh from everyone except for a pissed as hell Guy

"Remember your comment about balls, it applies to you too. Keep on." Guy seethed at his slowly becoming ex-friend. "I'm not a toy."

Riki sighed. "Guy, I'm sorry. I want us to still be friends but being a pet isn't all that bad. You wouldn't have to starve and freeze in the streets. Think about Raye and your twins."

"And what about my freedom? What about raising my kids to be free? What about honor and love? What about the feeling of home? Have you forgotten what family is? Did you forget what freedom was?"

"Guy, being a pet...is hard sometimes but we..." he gestured to himself, Ima, Yui, Enyu, and Aki, Riku, and Raye.

"We have more freedom than you can imagine. We have wonderful homes and masters who love us. If you think about it, we are a family. A disfuntional one maybe but it's still family. I feel safe knowing our children are growing up in Eos around people I trust and know will protect them." his eyes pleaded with Guy.

"I love Iason as if he were my husband and I love the others as if they were my in-laws and brothers and sisters. I've found a home with all the friends I've made. Do you understand?"

His words were so sweet and caused some hearts to melt.

"They've fucking whiped your mind, Riki!" Guy spat.

"These Blondie bastards took your life from you! How can you say its not so bad? You didn't even tell that yellow-haired bastard about your real family, and why is that? Because you were sure that he'd kill us. Sure that he'd kill us just for being a real family to you. Riki, I am no pet. I am not a damn toy to be played with by these sick freaks!" he glared at Heiku.

"And my children will not be either!"

Guy turned and attempted to leave the room only to be stopped by Raoul. "Let him go, Raoul." Heiku said.

"I may want him in my household but I will not force him nor will I imprision him to do so. He's right he knows freedom unlike we who are bound by Jupiter. I won't take that from him." he turned to Guy.

"Guy, I am sure that Iason intends to keep both Riku and Raye within the protection of his house. If you ever wish to see them simply ask myself or Iason and I'm sure something will be arranged. If you ever need anything, I mean anything just ask." Heiku reached into his pocket and removed a mobile comm. unit and handed it to Guy.

"My private number is the first listed. Just press 1, Iasons home is 2. Bring it back to me in about a week so I can add Raye and Riku's numbers as well. Okay"

Heiku's soft pained smile was a little unnerving to the others in the room as it appeared the Blondie was hurting quite badly as he allowed Guy to take the comm. unit and leave.

Riki was heartbroken that Guy couldn't see the light. "I'm sorry about him. He's just been messed up since our families were killed by Jupiter's orders. He's usually very calm and sweet though."

He was plotting on getting Heiku and Guy together in his mind.

"I wonder if I can change his mind about Blondies." Heiku murmured to himself. Raoul simply shook his head and Omaki smirked.

"I can't wait for the wedding." Omaki sing-songed.

"Whose wedding?" Aki and Riku asked in unison.

Riki thought. "You could probably use a Mongrel's touch. I'll let you know everything there is to know about Guy Haven and how to win him over." Riku cheered. "Yay! My mama is the best!"

"Riki, I'd hug you if I wasn't sure Iason would skin me alive for it." Heiku laughed.

Omaki laughed. "I would suggest you not then so Riki can assist you in your endeavor."

(Outside the door)

Meanwhile, Lord Remi had heard the whole conversation as he stood beside the door that stood ajar. He was careful not to be discovered.

(Inside Heiku's office)

"I wonder if it's possible for me to get pregnant again. I've always wanted a big family. You're still my favorite baby, Riku." he said playfully to his son

Remi thought, 'Iason's pet is the mother of the child! A male pet capable of bearing children himself! This will be a monumentous discovery! Can other mongrel males carry their own offspring, as well?' Many questions filtered through Lord Remi's mind as he considered the possibilities.

He knew he would need to take this information to someone more fitting to process it. It was time to visit an old friend in genetics research. Lord Raoul Am's second in command Tiberius von Jorem.

(Back in the office)

Riki stretched. "Well, we better get home, kid. Time for your nap and don't give me those big, adorable eyes." Riki said with a smile.

Riki stretched. "Time for lunch, kid. Then, we'll go to the garden awhile, and finally end the afternoon with a nice movie with Daddy or something." He said to his son who was chatting with Aki.

"Can Aki-chan come?" Riku asked with big adorable eyes. Riki sighed. "If it's OK with Omaki-sama, yes." "I might as well join you." Omaki laughed at the bright expressions lighting Riku's and Aki's faces.

"We'll have that check up another time." He directed toward Heiku

Riki said to Omaki as they got into Iason's personal car driven by Katze "My son really like your Aki," he observed

"I think they may be special friends in the hopefully far future." Omaki stated dryly.

Meanwhile, Remi hurried to Tiberius von Jorem's office. "Lord von Jorem? I have news of the upmost importance!" he called through the closed door.

"Ezell, my friend what brings you here?" Tiberius replied motioning Ezell into his office.

Ezell sat down. His face was flushed with excitement as he accepted a glass of Scotch. "You've heard of Iason Mink's famous pet who came from the slums? Riki something-or-other?"

"Yes what of it? I do not enjoy gossip my friend but since what ever it maybe has you so excited I'll listen." Tiberius spoke though slightly annoyed that gossip brought his friend into his office to disturb his day.

Remi quickly explained "My friend, Riki is not the father. He is the biological mother. I heard he and Dr. Heiku and a few of Iason's inner circle talking about it. Think of the possibilities, Tiberius! A mongrel male who can birth children!

Tiberius dropped the tablet he was reading and stared at his friend. "Mongrel males can birth children!" To say he was astonished would be a serious understatement of his present condition. "Is this a common trait of mongrel's and who is the father if the offspring?"

Remi sat his glass down. "I am not certain if ALL mongrels are capable of this or if Riki has a some sort of birth defect. I don't know who the father is as it wasn't mentioned. Perhaps if we took custody of mother and child, we could create more specimens to study. Who knows what we can achieve?

Tiberius thought for a moment of the possibilities. "It would be a brilliant discovery except for one problem," he paused, "Iason will not allow anyone to take his pet from him and I will not incur his wrath for such an attempt."

Remi thought. "Hmmm. Mongrels are always looking to make quick money. We could hire two or three to retrieve Riki and his boy. Even if they are seen, it will still look as if it was all some plot of jealous slum rats who resent that one of their own got a life of luxury."

"But still if this leads to us, it will mean our end in society." Tiberius murmured.

Remi scoffed. "Are we not Blondies? We have the intelligence and resources to ensure our safety. We just have to act when Mink or his friends are not around to protect Riki and the child. We could become even more powerful than Mink himself. You are Raoul Am's second and he trusts you as much as Mink trusts him. Easy living."

"I will make arrangements for testing the child and his 'mother' and if you will make the arrangements for the retreival of the mongrels as well for a control group." Tiberius began making plans for experimentation.

Riki played board games and danced to music that came from a planet many lightyears away. Something called 'Japanese music'. "What should we do now, boys? A movie when Iason gets home?" Omaki sipped Cognac and read in a large, comfortable chair.

"It'll be a few more hours before Master Iason returns, Lord Ghan," Daryl interjected softly.

"How about you boys go for a swim?" Omaki asked tilting his head in question.

Riki took the boys hands. "You heard him, my loves. You ready?" Omaki smiled at the motherly ways of Riki. It was almost unbelievable that he was male in looks. "But I didn't bring my swimsuit." Aki pouted.

"It's ok you can use one of mine." Riku smiled assuredly.

They proceeded to Riku's new room where they each dressed in swim suits. Aki in a red swimsuit with gold leaves printed on them and Riku in orange with black dragons with bronze colored eyes.

Riki donned a pair of black shorts. In the drawer, he found the despicable outfit called 'a paddle outfit' Iason had forced him to wear during an unfair and humiliating paddling. The crime? Punishing Iason for sleeping with Commander Vosh some time ago.

He remembered afterward how he berated Iason for the unjust punishment by stating the crime Iason had committed against his heart. Iason had apologized and become Riki's willing 'pet' that night until Riki finally forgave him. Riki tossed the outfit into the trash can where Riku wouldn't discover it. Riki smiled. "Ready?" he asked the waiting children.

They spent most of the next three hours having fun while also making a mess of the pool area. Raye had eventually joined them as well as Tai on Odi's insistence, though truely Odi merely wished to see his lover in as few articles of clothing as possible.

Iason arrived home to find a slightly damp Daryl panting a greeting to his master and an amused Odi and rather upset as well as damp Tai storming through the living area toward the kitchen.

"Do I want to know what has happened to the rest of my household?" Iason asked raising a pale eyebrow.

"Yes master Iason," Daryl began, "Riki, Riku, and Raye are 'playing' in the pool along with Aki while Lord Ghan watches. Tai had been convenced by Odi to join as well and I was 'accidentally' doused by a rather playful Lord Ghan. Though I believe it was intentional."

Iason merely looked disturbed by his friends antics though not the least bit surprised by them. "Please dry yourself off and I will deal with Omaki's pesterings."

Daryl blushed a slight "Yes master," and scurried away.

Iason went to the pool and found Riki on a plastic raft while Riku and Aki attempted to dunk him off. Omaki sunbathed on a chair watching and talking to Raye who wore a red bikini she had gotten while shopping with Ima a while ago. "Well, hello Iason, dear." Omaki greeted.

Another raised eyebrow was his answer.

"Daddy Iason join us!" Riku called after coming up for air. "Master Iason can't join us," Aki called from accrossed the pool. "He's a Blondie!" All occupants of the pool area laughed at this revelation.

The boys managed to knock Riki into the water, or Riki knocked himself to make them happy. Riki came back up. "Do Blondies melt if they go swimming?" More laughter.

"Like the Wicked Witch of the West!' Riku chorused.

"Wicked Witch?" Aki asked confused. Iason quirked a brow in question as well.

"Its an old fairy tale," Riki began. "A young boy was stolen away to a far away land and when he landed there he accidentally landed on the Wicked Witch of the North the Witch of the West's sister and killed her. To shorten it a bit the boy killed the Wicked Witch by throwing water on her and she melted away."

Riki laughed at his memories of hearing the tale.

"He's Number 1 Blondie. He'll never relax for once and have fun." Riki teased some more. "Jump in! Jump! Jump! Jump"! the kids cheered who were joined by Omaki.

Omaki made his way toward the tall pale blonde. Once present at Iason's side he swiftly pushed his friend into the pool, clothes and all.

Upon surfacing, Iason looked at his laughing friend with contempt until two smaller bodies attached to each of his sides and a larger body to his back.

"Since your already wet Iason," Omaki chuckled, "why not have some fun with your family together?"

Cheers of 'fun, fun' rang out from the two smaller bodies on his left and right side and a tug from Riki on his back as well as a soft grind of strong but soft hips lead Iason to conceed defeat.

"At least allow me to change into something more suitable, Pet, Riku. Then I will join you."

Iason smiled as he stepped out of the pool then frowned at the sogginess of he clothes and boots. He left and returned in a pair of white swim trunks.

An hour or two in the pool, and then Riki lay down on the sofa with the boys laying on him to watch a movie. "what should we watch?" Riki asked. Iason was a bit jealous that the kids got to lay on Riki. "I wanna watch Alpha Chronicles." Aki chirped in.

"I've never seen a movie!" Riku added and Raye nodded.

Riki smiled. "It's fun, baby you'll see. OK, Aki, we'll watch Alpha Chronicles."

"You'll really like this movie, Ri-chan!" Aki exclaimed. "Theres this big fight between an army of Zenian warriors and Itoshikan warriors from ancient times before Alpha Zen was united under the Zenians. Its sooo cool."

Riku smiled and held Aki's hand. "I really like you, Aki" he said to the older, by three years, boy.

Aki beamed, as did Riku. The movie began and it was quiet as both children watched excitedly. Tai had made some delicious snacks and he and Daryl served them and then joined in watching the movie.

Soon it had become late and it was time to send Aki and Omaki home and tuck Riku into bed.

Aki looked up at Omaki. "Can Riku come live with us?" he asked innocently causing the grown-ups to laugh and Riku to giggle.

Omaki shook his head. "Riku must stay here, Aki. Mabey someday when you're both older...well, who knows?" The boys said their tearful goodbyes and Omaki said farewell to Iason and Riki before he and Aki left. "Night!" Riku called as he bounced off to bed.

Riki felt arms around his waist and hot lips on his throat .

"It is time for bed, Riki." Iason said softly while nibling on Riki's ear as he slowly moved his hands under Riki's shirt to access the skin beneath. "Maybe a bath as well, hmm." Iason continued sending shivers through the lithe body in his arms.

"That better not be your way of saying 'you smell'" Riki huffed palyfully . "No it's my way of telling you to join me in the bath," Iason replied. "Come. Bathe with me."

"Eat with me, bathe with me, sleep with me. I feel like I'm your fraternal Siamese twin sometimes." Riki said as he was picked up and carried to the huge tub.

()()()()()()()()()

Ice Demon Allysandra: Sex scene coming up next chapter! REVIEW! By the way, I'm sorry about the long wait. I'll try to pick up the pace.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadows of the Past

Ch. 7

Riki took hold of Iason's broad shoulders as he was carried to the huge tub. He was set on the edge of the tub as the bubbly water filled quickly. "You love Riku, right?" he asked as Iason stripped them both.

"Why would I not love my own son?" Iason replied removing Riki's pants.

Riki's neck was ravaged again and he was sure he'd have marks the following morning. "Um, it's just that...I...I" he took a breath. "Iason, I want another baby!"

"But what concerns me is why you have not become pregnant in all this time considering my appetite for you and your flesh."

Riki thought. "We could ask Heiku for fertility medicine. I've heard of it and it may work for me since I have a woman's organs."

"Hummm, that may work but I think Raoul would also be someone to speak with since he has a background in genetic research and some knowledge of human reproduction." Iason responded.

Riki was pulled into the warm, bubbly water with Iason. He gasped as the hard body of his master/lover covered his soapy body and the hard cock pressed against his.

Blunt fingers teased his nipples then trailed down his stomach to his ass. "Mmmmm! Aaaaah!"

He moaned a thrust while wrapping his legs against Iason's waist so that the thick cock now pressed at his tight entrance. "Now!"

Riki was pulled into Iason's lap. His master's fingers entered his tight hole and prepared him in a scissoring motion. Riki gasped and bucked until the fingers left and relocated again to his erect nipples.

In one thrust, Iason impaled Riki on his huge cock. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Riki moaned loudly. His delicious sounds only turned Iason more. "Ooooh! Start...oooohhh...start moving!"

"Oh ... pet!" Iason moaned out as Riki's tight passage encased his aching member.

He lifted and lowered his lover, setting a fast pace for their lovemaking and splashing water onto the floor around the bathtub they played in.

"Ooohh...aaah...more! More! More! Harder!" Riki screamed. "MMM! Aaaah!" they both moaned and screamed each others names as they both came. They got out off the tub after washing afterwards.

In the bedroom, Riki suddenly pounced Iason onto the bed like a wild cat. "I'm not finished with you!" he growled suckling on Iason's nipple.

Iason pushed Riki against the nearest wall and easily lifted him up wrapping his legs around his waist.

Riki began to nibble on his ear and murmur words of encouragement which only led to Iason loosing his ability to be gentle with his lover and entering him, hard, by literally dropping Riki onto his awaiting cock.

"Damn, baby. If I do get pregnant, you can't do me this rough anymore." Riki teased.

They continued at a raging pace for several long pleasurable moments until Iason moved them to the bed and threw Riki down on it.

He then took his ankle and flipped Riki onto his stomach, took his waist in his hands, pulled his hips high into the air and mounted him from behind. "You," thrust. "Push," thrust. "Me," thrust. "To," thrust, thrust, moan. "Insanity!" Iason breathily spoke thrusting into his beloves tight heat.

He then reached around his moaning twitching lover to take his lovers cock in his hand and stroke him to completion. "Riki," Iason moaned throatily as he came deep inside of his lover.

They collapsed on the bed and made out for a bit. Riki pulled back and lay on Iason's chest. "So, tomorrow we'll see if Raoul can help us get pregnant. Wait, that didn't sound right. You know what I mean right?"

Iason chuckled and kissed Riki's forehead with affection. "We will talk to Heiku as well as Raoul about you baring more of my children. For now we need to rest." Iason pulled Riki closer to himself and Riki snuggled against him.

Within minutes both were sound asleep, dreaming of little violet and blue eyed children with, black, brown, and blonde hair.

The next morning Raoul and Heiku were both called to Iason's penthouse. "What is this emergency of yours, Iason?" Raoul asked as he sipped his White Moon wine.

"I want more children by Riki." Iason said bluntly. Raoul and Heiku choked on their drinks. Ayuda in the corner also began coughing as though there was something stuck in his throat.

Heiku got a hold of himself. "More? How many are we talking?" Riki glowed with excitement.

"As many as I can have. I didn't get to see Riku grow up from a baby and so I want to experience as much as possible. Besides, it'd be nice for Riku to have children to play with besides Aki."

"To my knowledge I am the only Blondie capable of procreation," Iason responded.

"I also have one who is capable of baring my child and is willing to do so. I also have the funds to ensure they are all well taken care of. As for Jupiter, I will leave Amoi if she deigns to interfere in this."

He concluded with, "Arrangements for which have been made and I have standing invitations to Alpha Zen and Aristia. I want more children and I want them by Riki."

Raoul and Heiku looked at each other a moment. "Perhaps if we put our minds together we can come up with something?" Raoul asked Heiku. "Our knowledge in reproduction is the greatest on Amoi after all."

"I would like to take a look at you, Riki," Heiku advised.

"We will need to understand the anomalies in your physical make-up if we are to help you and Iason conceive. I will also be needing sperm samples from you Iason as well as from you Riki to perform some tests."

Raoul added. "Maybe a MRI or Cat-scan to examine the female organs in Riki?"

Heiku nodded. "I also want a copy of the scans, as well as any tests you conduct on either of them. I will share the same, of course."

Raoul nodded as well. "I must leave as I'm very busy. I'll see you both in my office in...is next Saturday satisfactory, Iason?"

"We will be there at 8AM, my friend." Iason replied.

Riki quickly locked the door begind Heiku, told the guard to take the day off, and started stalking Iason toward the sofa.

Iason gulped at the wild, predator look on Riki's beautiful face.

"You're My pet this time, baby." Riki whispered dangerously as the mighty Blondie's knees struck the sofa causing him to fall backwards onto the soft surface. Riki smiled his sexy, evil smile.

"Humm," Iason whispered seductively as Riki closed his lips on his neck. "And what does master want from his pet?"

Riki settled onto Iason's stomach. "When was the last time I fucked YOU?"

"Five days, 11 hours and 17 minutes ago." Iason joked.

Riki's eyes narrowed. "Too long. Take of the expensive pants before I rip 'em." He demanded.

Iason slowly began to undress, making a show of each of his movements, inticing a few moans from the younger mans lips. "Does this suit your tastes, Master?" he purred.

Riki growled. "Fuckin' tease," he then stripped Iason down himself til he was fully nude.

"Wow, Riku is right outside with Guy. It'd be awkward if they came in and caught us. Oh well." he then stripped down too. "This is punishment for punishing me for punishing you for fucking with Vosh." he whispered into Iason's ear then licked its shell.

Iason slowly ran his hands up Riki's torso and down again. He moved his hands around and gripped Riki's firm mounds of flesh at his rear and then slowly trailed his hands once more down his body to his thighs.

Iason loved the feel of his lover in his hands. To him it was a delicasy he could partake in when ever the need arouse. "If you wish to punish me master, please commence my punishment soon."

Riki slapped his hands away. "I know you love touching me, so none of that without my permission." he laughed at Iason's outraged expression. "What? Too harsh for you?" (Done)

"Riki," Iason began in barely a whisper. "If you do not attend to me soon you will regret it, dearly."

Riki ground against Iason's body. "You aren't the one in charge here." he got a bottle of oil out of his pants pocket. He'd been planning this all day.

"Turn over." he commanded witht he fierce authority he'd used during his time as a powerful gang

Iason complied with little apprehension. "Riki..."

Riki rubbed his hands together to warm the oil. "You know what? You need to be spanked."

"Riki," Iason began, "should you get carried away you will be punished."

Riki crossed his arms. "Remember when you got carried away for punishing me after I punished your transgression for fucking Vosh?" Riki said sadly.

"You promised you wouldn't and you did. I just wanted to teach you a lesson but I guess being a blondie was more important than mewhen you decided to let the WHOLE house beat on me."

"You are, were, my pet," Iason stated.

"I can not have you lowering my level of authority in my own house. In these walls you are my lover but to the rest of Amoi you are a pet and I am Head of the Syndicate and Jupiters envoy. Why will you not understand this fact?"

Riki glared. "You PROMISED me as a lover and then you allowed me to punish you as I saw fit. Then what do you do? Humiliate me and allow EVERYONE to do the same! It's not fair. Jupiter means more to you than me! You do NOT hurt someone you claim to love or want to see them humiliated."

"Then you should act in a proper manner befitting one who has stolen my heart, not as a pet deserving of punishment."

Riki was really mad now. "Have you forgotten? I'm a MONGREL! By definition, I don't know the meaning of the word obedience. Would you like it if someone tried to break you up?"

"Break me up?" Iason asked puzzled as to Riki's choice of words. He had no idea what the saying meant.

"I mean destroy who you are. Force you to be something you aren't...and can't." Riki clarified.

"Riki," Iason sounded exsaperated. "I only meant to tame you not to destroy who you are." Iason gripped Riki's chin and pulled him close.

"I am in love with a mongrel who will never properly obey me, causes nothing but trouble, and occasionally gives me headaches, but I love you still."

iRiki stared at him a moment and then, "Baka!" followed by a other words in a language Iason had never heard before. "Ahho! Teme! Shimatta!" Riki finished.

Iason again looks puzzled by the terms coming from Riki's mouth. He had never heard such language before and Riki had been with him for nearly five years.

"Riki, what language are you speaking? and Where did you learn such language?" Iason was curious as to this language he had never known being spoken by his un eduacated lover.

Riki stopped realizing what he was doing. "I thought you knew every language under the sun."

"I have never heard the language you just used." Iason said. "Now answer my questions. What is the name of this language? And where did you learn to speak it?"

Riki sighed. "Nihongo. My ancestor's sacred language passed down from generation to generation in all Mongrel families. Jupiter forced us to use only Amoi's language though but in secret, we speak Nihongo."

"Nihongo?" Iason's look was thoughtful as he considered the information just presented to him. "I would like to learn this language. How would one say 'I love you'?"

Riki sat back down. "First, allow me to explain my people's history before I teach you our language."

Iason raises an eyebrow at Riki. "Proceed." He replied.

Riki nodded. "OK, my ancestor's come from a planet lightyears and lightyears away. In particular, a country called Japan. I will teach you this language and its culture. 'I love you' as you are so eager to learn is 'Aishiteru'. Am I goin' to fast?" he asked after a pause.

"Well then Riki," Iason began. "Aishiteru." Iason spoke in a whisper into Riki's ear before he licked the rim and nibbled on the lobe. Riki moaned.

Riki kissed him. "Aishiteru,Iason. Anyway, Nihon is a land where the sun forever rises and the people were strong in their beliefs as a nation and their culture. Japanese to its people is Nihon. We are Nihonjiin. My ancestors fought the evil spirits that ravaged the land."

As he spoke Iason could alomost see and hear the sound of such battles.

"A select few, you know of them already, journeyed to a barren, desert planet far off. They built a society. A peaceful one or so they hoped. The computer, AI, they'd created somehow gained control over its creators and turned on them." Iason nodded. "Yes, I've heard." Riki continued.

"The Nihon were forced deep into the society they'd built while Jupiter, known for a fellow planet in Earth's solor system, created it's own world. Beings of its own design were born. The early Mongrel's saw them as similar to their home land's Demons. They could do nothing. Our fate was sealed."

He sighed sadly.

"Forced to wander the darkness of Ceres for eternity. No sun shined upon its dark streets. However, they believed a ray of hope would outshine Jupiter's evil and peace, happiness, and love would reign once more. They called it a prophecy. Want to know the most intriguing part?"

"Please." Iason stated.

"They said 'Son of Nihon, son of the Demon. Together with friend, will free the land from HER as the twin moons shine above.'

"Interesting," came the plain reply. "I suppose this 'Son Nihon' would be you and the demon would be me. Right?"

"The Demon is a HER so you would be her son. The Demon must be Jupiter. Who are our friends?" Riki asked as if he were a wise, old teacher testing his favorite pupil.

Iason sighed. "Raoul, Xian, Omaki, Heiku, Megala, Yousi, and Katze could be considered friends."

Riki nodded. "There is also Juthian, Yui, Daryl, Ima, Aki, Enyu, Guy, Raye, and Riku of course. Mabey...Oh my..." he paused.

"Maybe what Riki?" Iason inquired.

Riki looked at him and smiled. "Yousi Juun found something Jupiter did not want found. Mabey what he found was what I've just told you. Katze must have seen the same. He told me he saw the secret's of Jupiter and Amoi. You only knew it was something frobidden but nothing like this, right?"

"Riki we will not discuss this further." Iason then sighed. "It is late and I am tired and feel as though another head ache awaits me should we continue this now. Let's sleep for the night and speak more on this tomorrow."

"Fine. I'm not goint to sleep though. You're still MY pet." Riki said with a pout. "Aishiteru," he whispered in the most beautiful language Iason had ever heard.

()()()

A/U: I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Miss me? I certainly missed you all. I guess the only excuse I can offer is I got very sick and needed to get better but...*cue music and fireworks!* I have returned!


End file.
